hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC11
Group Activities! Fun For Everyone! is the 11th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary While investigating the mysteries of the Star Tablet, Vega receives a message from her home planet, Capella. Her two best friends were begging her to come back and save her planet! This causes the whole squad to worry about how much time they have left to save the universe. Serenity worries just as much as the others and starts to take her role as their leader VERY seriously. So she’s gonna give them all a reassuring and fun day... IN SPACE?!?! Major Events * The cures go to Planet Anex. * Cure Nebula recovers the Vulpecula Princess Star Color Pen * Cure Nebula uses Vulpecula Nebula Compound for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with Serenity studying the Star Tablet. She asks to no one in particular why it's called the Star Tablet if there's nothing about the stars about it. They go around saying no... but only four voices responded. Serenity turns around and sees that Vega's not there. She looks confused as she wonders where her friend is. Meanwhile, Vega is at her wrecked spaceship. She thinks to herself that if she could help the others make a rocket, she could surely fix her broken-to-pieces spaceship. She starts going through the parts of the tarnished ship and finds a small disc-like thing. She then saw that the blue light on it was glowing. She pushed the button and a transmission from her friends back on Capella played. The transmission was obviously done some time ago, but that only made Vega more worried. She then ran back to the others and told them, trying to convince them to hurry up and find the Star Princess Pens already! Serenity told Vega that she wanted to save the galaxy ASAP also, but they just had to be patient. BUT... she wasn't going to let Vega be sad, so she then decided to take everyone to space! A fun trip to space where they can do whatever they want means that everyone will get more relaxed and patient for when they do get the calling from a pen... right? We now see Riku waving to the rocket the girls built as it blasts off for the first time. It seemed quite peaceful on the outside compared to what was inside. Inside the rocket, the girls were clinging on for dear life to whatever they could find. When they had successfully exited the atmosphere, the girls started to float, and then Serenity, Mirai, and Hoshiko air-swam to the nearest window, where they saw that they were in space. Ella Marie just relaxed on the other side of the room, saying that it's only SPACE. Nothing much. Just the sky you see from Earth. Vega then felt something call to her... and she took the controls. The sudden jolt in the rocket from Vega speeding through space sent the girls flying. Serenity turned on the artificial gravity, but with no luck as to stopping them from hitting walls. When Serenity got to Vega, she tried to reclaim the controls, but Vega insisted on getting to Capella and saving her friends! Serenity then used the gravity to her advantage and regained control of the rocket... right as it crashed... They found themselves on a foreign planet... Planet Anex. The planet was in pretty bad shape... and everyone there looked somewhat like... KITSUDME?!?! The planet was in ruin with fox-humanoid slaves going around. A tear came into Serenity's eye, realizing how hard Kitsudeme's life was... he was probably sold as a slave into the Nottoraiders... They were then spotted and put to work. Vega then started to mumble things like 'If Serenity let me go to Capella, we wouldn't be here right now...' and 'Now I'll never see my friends again.' and 'It's all their fault.' Serenity heard these things and threw her stuff down. She motioned for the others to do the same. Everyone but Vega got the memo and they ran off. They transformed into Pretty Cure and then came right back. They put on quite the show. They fought and beat up the Nottoraiders on the planet in an attempt to liberate the beings living there. Vega then realized that it wasn't Mirai's or Ella Marie's or Hoshiko's or even Serenity's... it was HER fault that they were here... and maybe it was a good thing. She threw her things down and took out her Star Color Pen. She told everyone that it was time to have some fun and then transformed into a Pretty Cure! She started to fight the Nottorei not in an attempt to liberate the planet's inhabitants, but to find the source of the planet's power so she can allow the people to take control of the planet and liberate themselves! She then stumbled upon a room with electricity sparks flying everywhere. She saw a window with light shining through it... onto a glass case... and a Princess Star Color Pen was in it! Cure Nebula then broke the glass with her elbow and grabbed the pen. It transformed back into it's normal form, the Vulpecula Princess Star Color Pen! She then used Vulpecula Nebula Compound and completely blew up the Nottoraider factory on the planet. She landed and raised the pen in the air, declaring that the land was now free! There was cheering and everyone was happy... everyone but Serenity... Serenity was still worried about the other planets out there and whether they'd be okay or not... Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Villains Unknown Nottoraider Commander Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia Gallery STPCOC11/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures Category:Fan Episodes